


A Loving Smile

by alpha_of_the_week



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Hunters, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, School Life, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Young Derek, Young Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_of_the_week/pseuds/alpha_of_the_week
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has been left for dead. I have decided to work on this story. I put this story out to see how well it would be. i seems people like it. I will be changing the new title to "Cant Help Fallin In Love". In this story Laura will be leave for a different reason and i am hoping this story will go more smoothly than this story did. this new story will stay to the roots of this story where Derek is adopted by the Sheriff and starting a new life with him and the 12 year old boy he seems to be mated too. I hope you guys like it. See you on the new one ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wise Words

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good this time around :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the advice guys I'm new at this so it helps hope you like it :D

Derek ran into Laura's arms he pushed through the doors of the police station. 

"Laura! Its all my fault! Th-they died because of me! Laura!"

As Laura tightly wrapped her arms around Derek's waist the sheriff walked in slowly.

"Come sit in my office as I fill out paper work" the sheriff smiled softly.

Derek growled at him. ' _I can't trust anyone. Not anymore_ '. Laura patted Derek's hair back slowly smiling at him softly. 

"Its okay Der, I promise he's a nice man. I'll be right in there. After we finish this paper work, I'll be right out here if you get too scared."

Derek snapped. " I'm not scared Laura! I don't trust him..."

The sheriff gave him a smirk.

"Oh yea? And why is that, because I'm just amazingly handsome or because I'm a mean old cop that ruins everything?"

Derek sat there for a few seconds.

"So its my looks or my job chose boy." The sheriff smiled at him softly.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You think this is funny!"

Derek didn't need jokes right now. He was a 16 year old boy who just lost most of his family but this cop, this cop was weird and annoying. Derek hoped off of the bench he was sitting on and slowly walked to the sheriffs office watching as his only family slowly disappeared into the back room with the sheriff. 

Derek closed the door behind him and sat in the chair in front of the sheriffs desk. ' _I no longer have a mother or a father or an aunt o-or cousins.'_  Dereks eyes became misty. ' _You're better than this Derek, come on! If you give her this she will win for sure. You have to be tough like dad always says..... Said.'_  

Tears started to fall from Derek's eyes. "No. No. No. Stop!" In frustration Derek throws the sheriffs pen holder at the door. Then Derek noticed the door was open. He looked down to see a small pale child holding a red fox in his arms staring back at him.

"Hi." The boy said softly.

"Ummmm h-hi, can I help you?" Derek asked him while wiping the tears from his face. "Are you lost?" 

The boy smiled as he gigged at Derek.

"After mom died I live here with my dad."

Derek's eye flew open in sorrow. ' _I'm 16 and I can't even keep my cool and this nine year old has no problem_ '

"I-I'm sorry to hear that but you should go back to your father, I'm sure his worried abou-." Before Derek could finish the boy got really close to his face looking in his eyes. The boy's eyes were beautiful and mature for his age. It looked like someone shoved a beautiful picture of a desert in this young child's eyes.

"Why are you crying did you lose your mom too?" The boy said with a straight face.

Derek looked at him surprised. ' _What the hell is up with this kid.'_

"W-what are you like nine what do you want from me?"

The boy crossed his arms. "For your information, kid, I'm 10 and a half. Everyone thinks that." The boy hopped into the sit next to Derek. 

Derek didn't understand this boy.

"So what happened, why are you crying?" 

Derek looks down wondering if he should lie to him or tell the truth.

"Not only did my mother die. Most of my family died in a house fire out in the woods hours ago. All I have left is my older sister Laura and my uncle who is in the hospital." 

Derek looked up at the celling letting the tear stream down his cheeks.

"And its all my fault because I fell in love with the wrong person."

Derek sighed as he felt tiny fingers wipe a tear away. ' _This kid is really, really_ weird."

Derek turned his head to look at the boy smiling at him softly.

"Well the way your reacting to this it doesn't look like its your fault. You look like the victim just like everyone else. If they didn't mean a lot to you, you wouldn't be crying over them, would you?"

Derek looked at the boy ' _what is with this kid.'_

Derek picks him up and puts him in his lap.

"So kid, what's your name?"

The boy smiled "My mom called me Stiles. What about you, kid?"

Derek smiled "I'm Derek." 

Stiles laughs at him.

"What's so funny? That's my name gotta problem?" 

Stiles giggled more.

"Hey come on what's funny stiles?" Derek frowned.

"Your smile is adorable. You should smile more someone might fall in love with it."

Derek begun to say something when Laura opens the door.

The sheriff looks at Stiles. Stiles begins to hide behind Derek.

"Hey what's wrong? Stiles that's my sister Laura I was talking about and the sheriff he's not that bad but his kinda weird. He won't hurt you though."

The sheriff crosses his arms. "Don't bother Derek is it? He knows who I am don't you... Son?" 

Derek looks at Stiles confused "That's your dad.... Oh that makes sense now, you said you 'lived' here I guess you do." Derek puts Stiles down. "So Laura are we going to a hotel or what?"

Laura looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Der, I'm sorry I I can't stay with you." 

Derek's stomach twisted inside of him and his heart sank to the bottom of the ocean it felt like. "L-Laura what are you talking about? This is not funny come on let's leave." Derek grabbed for Laura's hand. Laura stepped back.

"Derek your going with the sheriff. The state wouldn't give me custody of you because they think I would be an emotionally unfit parent and that I'm to young to take care of you, I'm sorry Derek. I'm so sorry." Laura looked at the sheriff. "Remember what I told you. He is going to be very strong out of no where. And don't let him bite you." 

Derek's eyes widened. "Laura y-you told him why would you d-"

The sheriff took Derek's arm and held them behind this back. "I'm sorry to do this to you kiddo, but its got to be done your coming home with me and my son. Stiles go open the back door and sit up front with me okay?" 

Derek began to change. His electric blue eyes shedding tears. As his fangs drop from his mouth he roared and Stiles runs outside to the car.

Laura kisses Derek's forehead. "I love you Der. I'm so sorry. I'll visit I promise. I'll be back Der, I love you." 

The sheriff pushed him out of the station like a criminal.

"Laura!" He roared "Laura no! Sis no! Please don't go! No!" When Derek was shoved in the back of the car losing sight of Laura he growled at the sheriff.

"I know son I'm sorry but we have to go I'm sorry." The sheriff kissed Stiles forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Derek's not mean he's just sad. That was his family, now he can't see them." Stiles looked at Derek in the back and jumped out of the car opening the back door and sitting right next to Derek. "Hi Derek, remember me?" 

"Stiles! What are you doing he is dangerous!" The sheriff yelled and watched Derek growl at Stiles.

"Derek remember what I said? Smile someone could fall in love with it." Stiles smiled at him and kisses his cheek. 

Derek calmed down and looked at him confused. Derek rubbed his cheek softly. Warm. Nice. His.

' _w-what is this? I-is he my mate?'_

Stiles patted his lap and smiled. "You must be sleepy. I don't bite. I can't say you don't though kid." 

Derek looked at him and slowly lowered his head in Stiles lap.

"M-mate."  Derek drifted off to sleep as the sheriff started the car.

"So that's what Laura was talking about, mate.... Well shit my son is claimed by a werewolf." The sheriff sighs. "Let's go home Stiles." 

"Dad, I think I love Derek's smile."

The sheriff laughed as he pulled out of the station. "This should be fun."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it by clicking on that little button that says comment lol


	2. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get to the sheriffs house Derek finds out this custody war is not over...seeing the Stilinski house gives Derek hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the advice guys I'm new so it helps when you give me tips. Hope you like it! :D

Derek woke up to the sound of the engine shutting off. Derek jumps in the car remembering where he was and slamming his head on the roof of the car.

"Oww" Derek rubed his head looking around. ' _Urban place? Weird.'_  

The sheriff open the car down for Derek. "Come here son its okay." Smiling at him Derek transformed and snapped at the sheriffs hand. The sheriff went flying backwards to avoid Derek.

Derek growled and let his fangs hang down from his mouth. Derek got on all fours crawling closer and closer to the sheriff. Just as Derek was about to jump he felt a small hand slap across his face.

Derek changed back immediately, rubbing his face. Stiles had slapped Derek so hard his face turned to the side and a small hand print was left burning his face.

"Don't hurt him! Now say sorry!" Stiles face was bright red in anger.

"S-Stiles, I'm sorry. I lost control."

"Not to me , my dad stupid." Stiles pointed to the sheriff. The sheriff was dumb founded that his son just slapped a werewolf to protect him.

"Son that was a little uncalled for don't ya think." As the sheriff gets up he puts out a hand to Derek. "Just one move, you can trust me and if not me. You can trust my son." 

Derek looked over at Stiles and he just smiled at him. ' _Okay this kid slaps me in the face for almost attacking his father and then smiles at me and tells me to trust his father! This family is weird.'_

Derek grabbed the sheriffs hand. The sheriff smiles and lefts Derek up.

"I I'm sorry sheriff I can't control my self right now." Derek rubbed the back of his neck hoping this could all blow over when they got in side.

"Its fine I should have been ready for anything I'm just not use to the werewolf thing and please call me John."

"Okay... John." 

Derek looks at John with a straight face. "Derek what is it?" Before Derek could answer John a slick, black Lexus drifted right in front of John.

"John Stilinski?" The man had a deep voice and wore a black suit.

"Y-Yes that me."

"You are needed in court for the cusidty of Derek Lee Hale." Then man handed him a paper. When John took it out of his hands the man drove off.

John opened the envelope.

"I have to fight for cusidty for you! Laura said it would be fine this isnt suppose to happen." The look on John's face worried Derek. The man just lost his wife and already had a kid. Why should he have to fight for me. He doesn't need the stress.

"You don't have to." Derek looked at Stiles and John. "Its not your job to take care of me. Hell! Its not your fault most of my family is dead! You shouldn't have to worry about me let me be with Laura."

"Derek you can't be with Laura. The state won't let her take you she's only 18 and with not just your parents dying but most of your family they believe she won't be emotionaly fit to even take care of her self! Derek do you know how horrible it is to go through the foster system? When both of my parents died I went through that jumping house to house alone never keeping a family. I'm not putting a kid who just lost his family through that. I will fight for you because I'm not letting you have more of a miserable life than you have now. You can stay with me and Stiles. You will be safe here and you can trust us to be there for you Derek. Laura told me a lot and I'm not going to let her down."

Derek was surprised that John felt that way. "I'm not your responsibility John. You have a son and a job needs you most of the day. I'm not gonna put you through taking care of a teenage werewolf okay!" 

Derek stormed into the cream colored house. There were to storys. Derek ran up stairs to see 3 bed rooms and a small bathroom. The bathroom was themed in lighthouses and beautiful softly painted flowers. ' _T_ _hat's weird for two boys..'_

Derek opened the door to one room with a queen size bed. The bed spread was a light green with dark green trees coming together in the middle. Derek walked in slowly. Not wanting to invade in their space but too curious not to look. Derek walked over to the side over the bed that looked like someone never slept there. There was a mix of black and white roses in a hand made vase. On the side of the vase it said ' _Stiles and Mommy forever.'_ Derek choked down the sorrow of his own mother passing. All the things he had ever made for her was burned. Everything he loved. Burned. 

Derek moved over to the side that was messy yet neat. Derek saw a picture of a beautiful woman smiling with the sun hitting her face so perfectly. Her smile was so big it made him even smile. Her eyes. Stiles had those same eyes. Derek made his way out of the room feeling like his presence was no longer welcomed there. 

Derek opened the room across from the master bedroom he was just in. It was a boy's room. The walls were a light sky blue with every superhero Derek could like of. Spiderman, Superman, Batman, The hulk, all the avengers. Derek looked at everything on the cherry wood desk. A baseball in a small case, a paint set, and homework that was dated a week ago. ' _doesnt like homework I see, kinda cute for a kids too'_ Derek caught him self smile. Derek laughed at him self exiting the room.

Derek saw one more room at the end of the hall. He went to open the door when a voice behind him startled him.

"That will be your room. There is no bed yet so you'll have to sleep with Stiles or on the old couch in the living room. After court tomorrow we will go buy one and decorate the room the way you want it." John smiled at Derek as he opened the door for him.

"It was where my wife painted. It was her small studio. She loved to paint and was good at it as you saw in the bathroom. Almost everything in our house was painted by Claudia." John smiled and left the room to the master bedroom down the hall.

"Dad took it hard when she died. Everyone in his family dies. He's lonely." Stiles didn't look too bothered with what he just admited to but Derek could smell pain and sorrow all around him.

"I'm hungry, come on." Stiles took Derek's hand and dragged him out of the room. Derek looked behind to have one more look of the room that will soon be his.

"Wait why do I have to go to?" 

Stiles looked at Derek with a poker face. "I'm not tall enough to cook." Derek just started smiling and giggling. "Hey! That's not funny! I'll be as tall as you one day maybe even taller!" Derek took one more look at the frustrated face and broke out in laugher. Derek didn't know why it was funny but it felt normal. John, Stiles. It all felt like it was going to be okay.

"Come on Der let's go." 

Derek stopped laughing. ' _Laura...'_  

"Derek? Did I do something wrong?" Stiles looked scared and droped Derek's hand. Derek leaned in and put his forehead to his. 

"I'm fine Stiles, just brings up someone I miss." Derek forced a smile to make Stiles comfortable.

"Laura right? I remember her calling you that. I-I thought maybe that would make you feel more at home because, well, you don't have one anymore." Stiles mouth dropped when he realized what he said. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! Just you don't, you know. But this can be your new home. That is if you wa-" Derek wouldn't let him talk anymore. He kissed Stiles' cheek. When Derek backed up to smile at Stiles all he saw was Stiles' face, bright red from his right ear to his left. 

"I'm really not suppose to do that so let's just go make food before I do something way worse." Derek grabs Stiles' hand.

"W-what if I like worse. I mean it can't be that bad, r-right." 

Derek stopped dead in his tracks. ' _No no no! Derek_ _he's_ _10 stop, now!'_  Before Derek stopped he leaned in slowly. There lips were seconds away from touching. Felling Stiles' breath softly hit Dereks lip. Derek jumped up and ran down stairs.

"Hey Der- Where's Derek?"

Stiles just pointed down stairs no words would come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried.

John walked down stairs to find Derek looking through the cabinets. 

"Is there something your looking for?" Derek nearly jumped out of his body.

"STILES SAID HE WAS HUNGRY!" Derek didn't even notice how fast he was talking till he was done talking. "Ummm I mean I'm hungry and so is Stiles..."

John just laughed at him. "Laura told me about this mate thing. You try anything with my 10 year old son and I will beat your 16 year old ass." John patted Derek on the back. "I'm going to bed we have to get up early for court." John smiled at him and went up stairs.

Derek found a few pop tarts and thought that was enough since it was late. Making his way upstairs he opened Stiles' room to see him sitting on his bed just laying there.

"Ummm I-I found some pop tarts. I thought that would be enough since its late." Derek slowly made his way over to Stiles. "Is it okay for me to sit on the bed?" 

Stiles sat up. "Yes, go for it. Sorry about earlier, I don't know what that was about. I actually like this girl Lydia in my class, she's amazing!" Derek felt a little sad but he reminded himself to let it go, he's 10. "Not that your not awesome you seem nice and I don't really know you. You sound like fun, Derek that's gotta be a fun guy right?  What's your favorite color?"

Derek looked at him funny. "Why does it matter?"

"Well if your gonna be my friend I have to know or this won't work out." Stiles pointed to Derek and him self. "Mine is blue and brown. I know most people have one color but I can't decide between them. They're equal so now that I told you mine you tell me yours."

"Mine is green. I like earth colors, they calm me down. I'm usually calm actually, its werid I would be smiling and playing with my cousins right now, trying to make them go to sleep." Derek laughed remembering their smiling faces. A tear fell from his eyes. "They would be laughing and my mom-" Derek chokes on his words remembering Stiles' mom had been gone too. "My mom would be yelling at us to settle down and go to sleep. Cora would be whining about how much of an annoying big brother I am." Derek laid down and covered his eyes with his arms. "Stiles don't ever fall in love till you know they really love you back. Love is a horrible thing so just stay young." 

Stiles smiled at him. "We can be friends now. You told me your favorite color and plus it sounds like you really need a friend." 

Derek smiled at him, not showing his eyes. "I really do. I'm glad you will allow me to be your friend." 

Derek curled up into a ball. "Im going to sleep. I had a long day. I hope its okay to sleep here, that old couch doesn't sound comfortable." 

Before Derek knew it Stiles was wrapped around Derek's strong torso. 

"Goodnight Stiles." 

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek. "Night."

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if it was good by clicking that little button that says comment lol :D


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its all to much remember just tell me what you think

"Mom, Dad? Cora? Anyone!" Derek sat up in bed and looked around the room he woke up in. ' _M_ _ate smell. Stiles. It really happened."_ Derek looked over at Stiles who was sleeping still. 

"Hello beautiful." 

'T _hat voice she's here. How did she find me here. Stiles."_ Derek held Stiles closer to his chest. "What do you want Kate?" Stiles started to wake up.

"Derek your gonna kill me let goo~." 

"Stiles shut up and sit still."

Stiles tried to push Derek off of him. "Don't tell me to shut up, let go, what's wrong with you?" Derek held him closer. 

"He's a real beauty, a little young though. Was I too old for you Derek? You seemed to love every little thing I did to you. Don't you miss me? I miss you and your pitiful cry. 'Stop no please~~~." Kate was laughing as she sat down in Stiles' computer chair. She had a loaded shotgun laying in her lap. The moonlight shone through her light brown hair to show off that devilish smrik she gave to Derek. 

Stiles looks up at Derek and snuggles closer to him. "Derek who is that? Is she the one who-."

"Who burned his family alive? Yes I am the infamous Kate. Wow Derek you run your pretty little mouth don't ya. Young boy Derek is the reason he has no family. He killed them by trusting one person. You killed your family Derek." Kate walked over and snatched Stiles out of Derek's arms.

"You killed them and now I'm going to kill him." Kate had Stiles by the throat with the gun pointed to his head. Stiles' feet swung above the floor where Kate held him up in the air. 

"Watch Derek, as I take everything from you again." 

"Why are you doing this to him!" Stiles choked as he kicked Kate in the stomach. "He did nothing to you!" 

"His family did. Derek's mother, the alpha of his stupid little pack, she bit my father." Kate looked at Derek with anger in her eyes. Stiles watched as Derek begun to change slowly. Hair slowly flowed out of his jawline. His ears came to a point. His emerald eyes turned into the electric blue eyes he once saw before when Derek tried to attack his father.

"Why did she bite him?" Stiles looked over his shoulder at Kate. Kate smiled at him "Oh honey, she went rogue. No one in her pack believe us though, they said that my father asked for the bite. But your little werewolf's mother attacked him and bit him." 

Derek ran at Kate and grabbed her gun. "Liar! He asked for it he wanted to be strong he knew the risk of dying." 

"But why Derek?" Stiles asked. Kate looked at Derek. "Well gotta find a way of revenge right? Little Derek over here was looking for love wanted someone to love him for the monster he was. Well I gave it to him. Love is a bitch and let's say I  _loved_ Derek a lot."

"Kate what do you want!" Derek was tired of this stupid reunion he wanted Stiles back in his arms and wanted Kate dead.

"Me? I want the heart of a special spark and well I found him and you so happened to be with him. And why is that? Laura dump your ass with the sheriff? I bet she blames you for all of this. She has no family because of you." 

Kate tightened her grip on Stiles' throat. Stiles face became red as he gasped for air.

' _No please I don't want to die. No please I don't wanna die like my mom. Please Derek save me please!'_

' _Stiles? You let me in. I will protect you.'_

A spark lit up in Derek. Derek attacked Kate making her lose her grip on Stiles. Stiles fell to the ground coughing.

"Stiles go get your father!" 

Derek was choking Kate as Stiles ran out the door.

"Der please don't kill me I love you." Tears came flowing from Kate's eyes.

"Kate?" Derek's eyes widened as he let her go. She's back he thought. She's normal.

"God your so easy Derek." Kate smiled at him and threw him against the wall cracking the sky blue paint. "You really think I could ever love you! No one can love you! You're a monster!" Kate grabbed him by the neck. "You really think your little mate will ever love you Derek? He is 11. You are 16. He will find someone else and he will leave your ass at the dump just like I did and Laura and your burned up family did. Face it Derek, you will never know love as long as I live. Talia will pay for listening to my father. He should have never asked for the bite. We are stronger than you beasts. Have fun with your new family. While they last." Kate let him go and ran to the window."I'll be back and don't you ever think this is over." Kate jumped out of the window and into the darkness.

Derek slid down the wall just sobbing. He never wanted any of this. He began to growl and slam his fists into the cracked wall. 

"Dere-" Stiles was holding Johns hand as he saw Derek crying and growling. "Derek where did she go?"

John looked at Stiles. "Where did who go Stiles?" 

Stiles let go of his fathers hand.

_'Derek? Can you hear me? This is weird as crap but we did it just a second ago so can we stop punching my wall and calm down please?'_

_'Stiles I'm sorry. She has me under her spell still. She got away again, got away with everything just like before!'_ Derek slammed harder that time.

Stiles slowly walked over to Derek. "I'm gonna talk out loud okay its weird to hear you in my head." 

"What are you talking about son?" John watch Stiles make his way to him. "Stiles leave him alone he could hurt you!" John whispered trying not to raise his voice at him. 

"No dad I got this." Stiles slowly laid his hand on Derek shoulder. "Ummm what can I do to help in anyway? I still just found out about Werewolves so can you help a kid out a little?" 

"Do you have control over this I need to get back to bed if court is gonna go well?" John whispered.

"Dad I said I've got this I'm fine he won't hurt me if he does I'm sure you will hurt him so were good." 

John closed the door behind him. Derek could hear him opening his door and closing it. Once he heard John get in bed Derek jumped on Stiles.

"Woah! Derek? Are you okay?" Stiles giggled as Derek wrapped his arms around him while scenting him. "Your nose tickles! What are you doing?"

"Scenting you. Its a werewolf thing. I need to know you're okay so just sit still." Derek inhaled Stiles' scent like it was his oxygen. Stiles smelt like sweat mixed with peach and a hint of... What was that? Stiles smelt like... Oh. Oh! Derek backed away fast. ' _geez! At 11 he does that!'_

_'I do what?'_

_'Shit I forgot you could hear me. Wait I meant shoot not shit. Shit I said it again!'_

_'Derek I watch TV I know a lot of bad words I'm just not allowed to say them. I use to be able to. My mom said they were just words and they didn't hurt, but my dad doesn't take it lightly. He gets mad so I would watch your mouth out loud."_

_'Oh well I'm still sorry. And you smell l-like you umm kinda ummm I don't know how to say this to an 11 year old.'_ Derek put his hand over his face as he tried to forget Stiles' smell of arousal. 

"What do I smell like Derek?" Stiles crawled over to where Derek had backed away from him and sat next to him. "I usually smell bad because I like to play outside by myself it gets lonely but its not too bad." 

Derek looked at Stiles. Stiles looked like he was day dreaming. "What's it like to be an only child?" 

Stiles smiled at Derek. "Its very lonely. I've always wanted a brother or sister. I have Scott but he's not my real brother. Actually my parents were having another kid." Stiles hid his face in his knees. "It was a girl. Her name was going to be Mariee. The name was passed down from my moms side. My moms middle name was Mariee."

"What happened? I mean your still an only child." 

"She died inside of my mom when my mom got cancer. She was a still born. The cancer spread fast through out her body. She was born purple and black the cancer was eating her from the inside out. I really really wanted her to live. When my mom saw her she was screaming and they had to hold her down as they called my father in. I saw the face he gave me when he looked at her. I've never seen my father cry that much, not even with my mom. I only saw Mariee for a second before they took her away. After that my mother's cancer spread faster all the way to her brain. Soon she forgot about Mariee. Then-then s-she." 

Derek looked over at Stiles shaking and sniffing. Derek wrapped him up in his arms and sat him in his lap. "What happened next Stiles?" 

"She started to forget me! She asked who I was and where was my mother. She didn't know I was looking at my mother, I was looking at her. I had to stop visiting. I only saw her when she remembered me. It was rare though. She's died before she forgot my dad but her last day she remembered me. She said, 'My darling boy, I've lost my mind and I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough but you need to know you are my very special spark and use it for good. Take care of your father for me my beautiful boy. God I will miss your smiles and your laughs but I will always be with you.' That was 8 days after they told us she had 3 months. I lost my mom almost 3 years ago and I miss her so much."

Derek feels bad for even asking. He thought he had it hard. "Stiles I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. Wrap your legs around me we can go back to sleep." 

Stiles did as he was told. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek and his arms around his neck leaving his head on his shoulder laying there perfectly.

"Your kinda cute like this." Derek rubbed Stiles back as he got to his feet and bounced Stiles softly.

Stiles' sobs got quieter until they stopped. 

"Thank you Derek. My mom use to do this. It helped when I had a bad dream." Stiles held onto Derek more.

"My mom did the same thing when I was your age so I thought it could help. Just the smell of my mom calmed me down." Derek smiled as he remembered his mothers face.

"This scenting thing is that big?" Stiles started to sniff Derek. 

"S-Stiles what the hell are you doing?!" Derek's face began to heat up and turn pink.

"I wanted to see how you smelled. You smell nice like lemons and something else that makes me feel weird." Stiles smelt Derek more as Derek's heart began to race.

"Ummmm i-ignore that smell how about it." Derek put Stiles down and he crawled into his bed. "Court is tomorrow so we should sleep." 

Stiles climbed into bed next to Derek. "Come on what is that smell I wanna know~~~"  Stiles pulled on Derek's arm. "Come on Der what is that smellll."

'Y _ou know what fine!'_

"I know wh-" Stiles was cut off by Derek's lips.

"I'm sorry I can not say it out loud, but that's what you smell like and-and you need to sleep now okay."

Derek looked at Stiles "Stiles? Are you okay?"

"That's what it feels like. Your lips are so soft." Stiles begins to lick his lips when Derek puts his hand over Stiles' mouth.

"Nope! No no we are going to bed and you will not say a word to your dad or we can't sleep together again okay." Derek pulled Stiles closer. Stiles laid his head on Derek's chest and held on to his shirt.

"Now sleep Stiles." Derek closed his eyes.

"Goodnight again Derek." Stiles giggled and Derek groaned.

* * *

 


	4. New Life

Derek stretched and rubed the sleep out of his eyes.

' _Stiles time to get up.'_

Stiles jumped and fell onto the group. "W-what!" Stiles looks around and then at Derek. "Derek man don't do that when I'm asleep I almost forgot we could do that."

Derek looked at Stiles like he could kill something. "Sorry I'm not much of a morning person and I don't share a bed well either." Derek pulled the covers over his body and rolled over.

"Well you don't have to go and scare me like that." Stiles got up and begun to strip him self of his clothes. Derek's head perks up when he hears Stiles' shirtshirt hit the ground.

"Stiles. What are you doing." 

Stiles drops his pants when Derek turns to look at the boy.

"I'm changing I can't go to court with you because I'm only 10 so my dad is dropping me off at Scott's house." He turns to look at Derek. "Remember I told you about him last night."

Derek blushes as he gets a good look at Stiles torso. ' _So slim, so plale, so beautiful, so mine. Not mine! He is a ch-child.'_

As Stiles begins to remove his underwear Derek jumps from the bed and slips out of the room. Derek leans up against the door. ' _Child yes he's a kid a-and his dad will kill me.'_ Remember Stiles body. ' _But so worth it shit calm down calm down!'_ Derek looks down at the bulge slowly starting to grow in his pants. ' _Crap!'_

John comes out of his quiet room rubbing his eyes. "Ah Derek your up. How did Stiles calm you down last night. I was for sure you were going to kill something after Kate was here." 

Derek ran for the bathroom and started the shower. ' _Shit I forgot i-i really kissed Stiles and Kate was really here. But Stiles' lips. So soft. Oh god!'_ Derek figured a cold shower was best for this morning. 

Derek turned the water off and closed his eyes. Remembering everything that happened in the last 12 hours. Family gone. Laura gone. Met mate. Almost ate mates father. Kate. Stiles.Stiles. Stiles. What comes after Stiles. What happens after Stiles. What happens now. 

Derek realized he was scared to start a new life. His last one was great it was almost perfect. Almost. 

Derek jumped when someone knocked at the door. "Derek its John, I think I found a small enough suit you can wear for court. I'm gonna open the door and hang it on the door nob okay?" 

"Y-yeah that's fine" 

' _Is that my voice? So weak. Can't help but feel. Weak.'_

_'Your not weak Derek.'_

_'Stiles! Shit I forgot you could hear me.'_

_'You seemed to remember this morning.'_

_'I wasn't out of it like I am now.'_

_'Derek. I-its okay to be scared. It gets the best of us all one day. I'm sure my dad is scared letting a werewolf into his house. Your sister is probably scared too. I'm scared too. Not of you your great. I'm scared of middle school. Its not always great. People look at me and get sad because of my mom. Sometimes that's they only reason why people talk to me because they know what happened. I-i want people to want to talk to me because they like me or because I'm funny not because of pity.'_

_'Its okay Stiles. You'll met someone who will like you for you.'_ Saying that to Stiles made Derek's heart hurt. He is just a kid. He should get to chose who he loves. Not just because he was claimed by a werewolf.

' _What if I already met some one who fits in that spot.'_

"Derek come on were gonna be last for court. Let's go!" 

Derek hopped out of the shower and started to dry off thinking about what Stiles said. People talking to him because of his mother. Derek begins to wonder if that's what it will be like going because to school. 

Derek got dressed and opened the door trying to tie his tie. "Ahhh! I ccan'tget this stupidest tie!" Derek throws the tie on the ground and makes his way down stair.

Derek slowly walked down the stair getting a full look of the downstairs part of the house. 

Open living room. The couch's were one of his favorite greens. Looking fulling in the living room it had most of his favorite greens and browns. The hunter green rug on the nice smooth hard wood floors. The fire places as beautiful too. Derek could smell the remaining smoke from the last time a fire was burning.

"Like the living room? My wife loved all these colors and one day she said hey why not have all of all her favorite greens and browns in the living room. I thought she was crazy and Stiles seemed to love the idea at the time. It turned out nice. It was suppose to be a welcome home present when she got out of the hospital." John patted Derek on the back and returned to the kitchen. 

Derek followed John into the kitchen. "Stiles told me what happened to her. The more I hear about her the more I wish I met her. L-Laura met her once. She never really talked about it because it was a random meeting. Laura couldn't control her change and ran into the woods near here. She said a nice pregnant woman came up to her. She said she saw her face the fangs everything but the nice woman stayed never left she talked about the little girl who was going to come to this earth soon. The woman said her and her husband liked the name Mariee. I had no idea it was your wife till Stiles told me the story."

John held his cup of coffee close to his chest. "I remember my wife told me about how she met this nice girl in the woods. I never listened to the full story because I was to busy yelling at her for being in the woods. My crazy cancerous wife running out into the woods." John chuckled.

Stiles came running down the stairs with a small backpack on his back. "I'm ready to go to Scotts! Video games all day!"

John smiled. "I'm going to get the car started. Don't take long." And then John disappeared.

"You coming kid or do I have to help you?" Stiles arched his eye brow up at Derek. Derek smiled. "I think I got it thanks for the help though." 

Stiles smiled back at Derek. "There's that loving smile." 

Derek laughed as he made his way to open the front door for Stiles. 

Stiles bowed. "Why thank you my fellow good sir." 

Derek rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

Hopping in the back of the police car remained him of almost attacking John last night. "I'm sorry about almost attacking you again last night. I haven't learned how to fully control my self yet." 

John pulled out of the drive way. "Your no worse than the criminals I take in everyday." 

Derek smiled. ' _He's not as weird and annoying like he was last night."_

_'Hey! My dad is not werid and annoying I have you know!'_

_'I thought you were werid and annoying too.'_

_'Your mean.'_

Derek couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

"What?" John looked in his rear view mirror. Stiles begun to laugh when he made eye contact wit his dad. "What did I miss!" 

After the whole 'what's so funny' business they made it to Scotts house and dropped off Stiles. The ride to court was queit and comfortable. Court went fast. Seeing as John being the Sheriff and the talk about his wife's famous lemon tarts and lemon pie they saw John as a fit enough parent for Derek.

"So how about we go get Stiles and go home watch a movie and start cleaning you new room out for ya?" John smiled as he unlocked the car.

"S-sounds nice." Derek sat up front on the way to pick Stiles up.

John parked in Scotts drive way and got out of the car. Derek locked his door. There was no way he was getting out. Unless Stiles asked him to. Then he might.

John knocked on the door and an average woman with a nice smile opened the door. Stiles came running out laughing as a boy about the same size as Stiles chasing him. 

"Stiles you ate my last pudding cup!" 

"Really Scott your 11 and your chasing me about a pudding cup!" Stiles was laughing because it seemed he knew he was much fast than the boy.

Derek smiled and looked at John. His smile left when he started to hear what he was talking about with the woman. 

' _John do you really think you can take of this boy his whole family is gone and just because his sister dumped him on you doesn't mean he is your responsible!'_

Derek heard enough. His sister didn't dump him anywhere. Laura loves him. Kate's wrong she didn't dump him away! Derek ripped the door handle on the inside off. Derek jumped as he did it. He didn't mean to just Kate. Derek started to panic. John and stiles made there way to the car. Shit! Derek throw the handle in the back sit and tried to act as normal the beat he could. 

John sighed as he got into the car. "Start counting kids. That won't be the first to think I'm dumb for taking you in." Derek could tell John was about as pissed as he was.

"I think you did a nice think dad. A lot of people would have turned away but you said no! I will take this challenge head on!" Stiles giggled. 

John couldn't help but smile. "You sure are your mothers kid with that kinda attitude." 

John pulled out and made there way home. 

John ublocked the front door to the house. " Derek we'll go shopping for some clothes and a bed tomorrow." John sat his keys down when his phone begun to ring. "Hello? Tara? What! Umm okay okay I'm on my way. No its fine Tara I'm sure Stiles will be safe with his new friend. Yes I took the kid in you were there Tara! I'm not talking about this over the phone I'm on my way." John hung up. "So they just caught a man we've been trying to get for month over a murder so Derek watch Stiles and Stiles watch Derek." 

Derek nodded and Stiles laughed as John jogged to his car and left. 

"So kid are you ready for a fun night!" Stiles laughed. 

Derek swallowed the lump that grow in his throat. In the house alone with Stiles.

Shit.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments


End file.
